Change
by StraightFromCupid
Summary: How will KF change Jinx's life? For better or for worse? Set from Lightspeed to after Titans Togther. R&R! Pairing:JKF [FINALLY COMPLETED]
1. Rose

After the encounter with Madam Rouge, Jinx had become so confused. Though she clutched the ruby red rose so tightly its delicate horns pierced her skin, she couldn't care less, for the first time in her entire existence Jinx was reconsidering her whole life, everything she had worked so hard for.

'_You're better than this.'_

'_You don't need to hurt people to feel good about yourself.'_

Those words kept ringing in her ears. _What did he know anyway? _She continued walking in deep thought along the street through the pouring rain. " Oh shishkabobs—" was all the bad luck witch could say when she realised it was raining. _As if things couldn't get any worse. _ Just as that thought struck her, so did the stinging pain in her hand.

_I don't want to go back to the HIVE five but then… where am I supposed to go instead?_ Sighing heavily the pink haired girl walked into her favourite café. "The usual Jade?" Chelsea asked. Jinx nodded. She took a sip of black coffee, enjoying the peace and quiet. Jade was the name she had given herself wherever she went when not being a villainess. Jinx was actually enjoying herself until a mix of red and yellow buzzed by.

Kid Flash was on his way home when he noticed something which only one word could explain. Pink. "Awwww, you're still holding my rose how sweet." Jinx just ignored him and continued drinking.

"OOOOOOOooooooo what is this?" Kid Flash picked up the cup and placed his nose above the coffee and took a big whiff. "Yuck what's in this stuff?" He said in disgust holding the cup as far as possible. She couldn't take it anymore. "Can't you just leave me alone?" and with that she stomped off taking her coffee with her. The speedster easily caught up with her. " C'mon it's raining and you have no where to go, why not come spend the night in apartment." Without hesitation he swept Jinx off her feet and carried her to his house.

She could have broke free, but truthfully, Jinx liked his warm arms around her and she was too tired anyway. Though it only took a few seconds to reach the house, it felt like an eternity. Kid Flash lay her on his bed already dreaming and just stood there staring. _She looks so cute when sleeping. _He very tempted to look down her shirt but didn't let his hormones get the best of him. _Bad Kid Flash! _

Jinx opened her eyes finding herself face to face with Kid Flash. "Morning beautiful!" She threw a pillow at him. "Hey what was that for?" "Being a moron." Kid Flash pouted at her last comment, his piercing sapphire eyes looking down._ He has the most gorgeous eyes… what am I saying? _At that very moment, unfortunately for Jinx, was unaware that she was staring and drooling at the sight of the red head, and that that certain red head noticed!

As soon as she snapped out of it, she realised what she had been doing and blushed so hard her cheeks turned tomato red. "I knew you liked me."

"I do not!"

"Jinx you can't deny it, you know I'm cute."

"Whatever, when's breakfast? I'm starved."

Kid Flash ran all the way to Paris and brought back a croissant.

"That's it?"

"Well it worked the first time."

There was an uncomfortable silence, but it didn't last very long as Kid Flash just had to open his mouth.

"I knew it."

"What?"

"That I could make you change sides."

"…What are you talking about? All I did was not go back to the HIVE five base. For all you know I might be a spy undercover to find out your secret identity."

"It's Wally West. My real name's Wally West."

"You know I could give that to the Brotherhood of Evil."

"I know, but I trust you."

Jinx was taken back by those words. _Trust me? Omigosh where's my rose? _She thought, looking at the cuts on her hand. "Don't worry the rose I gave you in right there." Kid Flash said smirking.


	2. Yes

Jinx grabbed for the rose but to no avail. "You like the rose don't you?"

"What was your first clue?" she said sarcastically. "If you like them so much…" Kid Flash rushed out to get another one. "Here my lady." He said kneeling on one knee and wriggling his eyebrows. Jinx felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Thanks." She brushed strands of pink hair to the side of her face, and smiled, but quickly turning away, hoping he would not notice. He saw this and his face immediately lit up. _Finally. _He rested his hand on hers.

"Jinx?"

"Yeah?" Both of them were blushing furiously.

"Will you ---"

"Yes?" At that very moment his communicator beeped loudly.

"Go with me on patrol?"

"OK?" Jinx tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. Kid Flash carried her once more and sped across the city till they reached the scene of the crime.

Once he put me down I heard terrified screams and gunshots. We rushed in to find a masked man with obviously, a gun. Everyone had fled from the building except a girl who was about eight years old, against the wall quivering in fear. Jinx snapped her fingers and pink energy was released, sending the man flying. But it wasn't over yet.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help." _Whoa. Did I just say that?_ She picked up the girl and brought her out of the building. "Thank you." The little girl muttered and ran into the arms of whom Jinx could only suspect to be her mother.

I felt so warm inside. _Maybe this is the reason why he does it._

Kid Flash unexpectedly knocked down Jinx in time and the bullet missed her. "What the?" When she realised what he had just done for her she felt so ashamed. "I am so sorry no I mean uh THH-HH-ANK you." She stammered.

" Don't mention it." Kid Flash then rushed off and handed over the robber to the police. He zoomed back. "Let's go home."

Jinx sank into the hot water feeling all her stress melt away. Meanwhile, Kid Flash plopped himself down on the couch, flipping through endless channels.

…

…

_Could she be any slower? ARGH. What is she gonna say yesnoyesno?_

BAM.

"WALLY! I'm going out!" could be heard in the distance. She needed to talk to Chelsea, the only **girl** friend she had…

_Great you missed you're chance Kid Flash._

**Flashback**

Shards of glass were scattered on the road. Her mom and dad had died. Blood was everywhere. She needed to get away. It was all her fault. Curse this curse. This was the first time she had discovered her powers.

Jinx was her name.

Sobbing and sniffles could be heard. A girl with chocolate brown hair and eyes had heard her cries for help. "Are you OK?" Jinx looked up. "Why do you care? Don't you think look like a freak?" "No, I think you are pretty." They both beamed.

"Ji-- Jade."

"Chelsea."

**End of Flashback**

"Oh hey Jade." Chelsea waved lazily.

"Ummmmm. I kinda needa talk to you."

"I gotcha. Wilbur I'm taking five!" She winked at Jinx.

Jinx shifted uncomfortably and played with her hair. As if she never noticed Chelsea in front of her. "SPILL!" she said slamming both fists on the table.

"Well. Thereisthisguywhoireallylikebutimnotsureifhefeelsthesameandtodayjustasithoughthewasgonnaaskmeouthehadtogoonpatrolandtookmewithhim.Isavedagirlandfeltallweirdinsidebutthatsnoimpormant.Anywayhisnamehiskidflashand…" She took in a deep breath.

"Whoa slow down there little girl. Number1) You saved a girl and must feel lke a total hero! 2) You must have fallen really hard for this guy. 3) KIDFLASH? The fastest kid alive? That one? You are so lucky."

"Shushhhhh. Could you be any louder? Yup and after I uh lost my job I didn't have a place to live so he found me and said I could crash with him but—"

"You live in his house? Didn't think you would make such a big move in such a short time. Good job."

"It's not like that." Jinx scowled.

"OKOK. Dun need to get so angry. Well if he won't make the first move you do it."

"But I've never—" she was cut off by a blue eyed boy.

"Hello ladies."

"Sorry but Chelsea and I were talking until you so rudely interrupted."

"Bye Jade. Gotta go. Good luck."

"So Jade huh?"

"Shaddup. Its only my cover."

_Better get it out now._

"Jinx will you go out with me?"

"Yes." Trying to hold in her excitement.

"It's ok if you don't want to I understand. Really? Yes?" he started doing his happy dance. A little to the left, a little to the right and… do the monkey.

Thx to cartoonstar for reviewing. C'mon all you other guys out there. REVIEW. Even if its only one word do it… PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP.


	3. Date

"What the hell am I going to wear?! AHHHHHHHHH!"

Jinx was throwing all her clothes on the floor, which were piling up to make a huge volcano. She was a nervous wreck. Luckily Kid Flash wasn't here to see her like this.

She fell into his bed.

Jinx gave up. She needed help. "Hello? Chelsea. We have a situation." She said in a serious tone.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A black Mercedes pulled up in front of the apartment. The pink haired girl put on a pair of shades and walked into the car.

"How much time do we have?"

"An hour."

Both of them pushed up their sunglasses.

"Let's do this."

The engine roared as they headed towards the mall.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kid Flash came home to find a pile of clothes. _Oh Joy. _

In the middle was a note, which said:

_Gone out with Chels._

_Be back in an hour._

_Jinx_

"Now I have time to make her new room! Better get started."

He cleaned up her clothes, then got cans of pink, purple and black paint and started painting the walls. He placed all the furniture in the room and checked the clock.

_Five minutes more! Plenty of time. Let's see… where am I gonna bring her._

He examined the world map carefully.

"Aha!"

For the next two minutes Kid Flash slaved over a hot stove cooking… SPAGHETTI

He got dressed, packed the spaghetti and waited at the door for the girl of his dreams.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Ding Dong!" Kid Flash opened the door to find Jinx in a short dark purple dress and black high heels. The dress fit her curves perfectly, which was a problem for it was difficult not to stare.

"Shall we?" He carried her tightly in his arms. Countries flashed before their eyes in seconds.

"Here we are! Welcome to Paris." Jinx opened her eyes, staring awe. They were on top of a building overlooking the Eiffel tower, with a beautiful sunset in the background. Orange, Pink, Red flooded the sky.

"It's beautiful."

"Just like you." That statement made Jinx look into those big blue orbs.

"Want some sauce? Your spaghetti looks a little dry." He just HAD to ruin it.

"Why are you so clueless some times?!" Her eyes were glowing pink. Jinx walked to the edge of the building.

_Smooth Kid Flash. Real smooth._

"Wait." He ran after her.

"Wh—" He planted his lips on hers.

"I'm so sorry. I—"

"Stop talking" Jinx kissed him back.

Fireworks exploded in the air. Stars filled the dark. After a while they broke apart.

She rested her head on his shoulders, both of them never wanting the moment to end.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Close your eyes! I've got a surprise for you!" He put his hands over her eyes to ensure there was no peeking.

"And… drum roll please." He started making weird noises.

"DrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrTada!"

"I hope you like it."

"It's amazing."

The walls were covered in purple and black. Her bed sheets were lavender. There was a small pink desk with her unicorn sketchbook on top as well as a chair. To top it all off there were three fresh roses in a glass vase beside the window.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" _Oh great. Just when things were going so smoothly._

"Kid Flash! We need your help. The brotherhood of evil is in Paris—" The transmission was cut off by Robin.

"Calling all titans. The Brotherhood of evil has been listening. I am breaking off all further communication." The communicator fizzed.

"I have to go." Jinx grabbed hold of his hand.

"I'm coming with you." He smiled.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sorry it's so short! I couldn't figure out how to use the line thingie so now I'm using xox to separate stuff. Thanks to:

CSFlinxStalker

Wild Child 15

marskid

cartoonstar

remixxvintagexluv

FOR REVIEWING! And to the rest of you…. I'm still waiting!


	4. Try

"You're with him? TRAITOR!"

Angry faces were apparent.

"Nothing personal."

A wave of pink hit **them**, her ex team. There was no turning back now. Once they were frozen, it was as if all her painful memories had gone. It felt good to have a long time burden lifted, but that moment didn't last long…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After putting Dr. Light to justice, we all gathered back at the tower once again. This time instead of an enemy, she came here with good intentions. Or at least that was what she thought.

Robin was the first one to notice her presence.

"What is SHE doing here?" Kid Flash was about to step in when…

"After I helped you with Dr Light, and the Brotherhood of Evil you should be thankful. Not pointing those… those big fat green sausages at ME!" _Ok, maybe that was a bit of an overreaction. But hey, he didn't need to yell._

This got everyone's attention. All the titans were so engrossed in their shouting and yelling that no one noticed Kid Flash go over and whisper something to the green changeling.

"Look here dudes!" Beastboy had chopsticks in his nostrils and twitched his nose from side to side, swaying the chopsticks. Everyone but Starfire rolled their eyes.

"This is most fascinating my friend!" Starfire took the chopsticks from Beastboy.

"Star don't—" but it was too late. "—do that."

Crickets could be heard from miles away.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kid Flash quickly carried Jinx. She tried to break free but it was no use.

"Jinx." He put her down.

"Have you errrrr considered being a titan?"

"Well…yeah but I'm not quite sure, if I'm ready." She twirled her bubblegum strands and avoided making eye contact with him.

"I understand. Just give it a try. For me." Puppy dog pout.

"But what if they dun accept me, what if what if..."

"Let me take care of that."

"Ok?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When they arrived back at the tower, only Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven and Starfire were left.

"While were here why don't I take you on a tour?" She nodded.

They were about to take off when…

"Stop right there you two." Raven said in a monotone voice.

This made the couple really nervous, as if they were escaping from prison and the security light had spotted them.

"So Kid Flash, care to explain?" Robin TRIED to keep calm.

"Hmmmmmmm no." _This is gonna be so much fun._

BB had 5 bucks on KF and Cy had 5 bucks on Rob.

"Why not? You could at least tell me why you're fraternising with the enemy." Robin's patience was wearing thin and fast.

"Raven probably read her mind already." He pushed fingers from both hands against either side of his head.

"Raven?"

"She's clear." Boy Blunder had been defeated!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Fork it over." For the first and probably the last time, Beastboy had won against Cyborg.

The metal man hung his head low in shame.

"I told you it was no use." A tear formed in her eye. She walked up to the rooftop.

"Look what you've done, she gave up everything she had to try and be a hero, you could have at least shown a little kindness. BUT NOOOOOOoooooooo, you had to go and assume the worst."

"She wants to be a titan?"

"Well she agreed to give it a try."

"Titans meeting!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The five titans gathered around the table.

"Why don't we give it a try? She did help us after all." Cyborg was the first one to speak.

"Yes. I believe everyone deserves to have the second of the chances no?" Starfire said.

"I agree. It's not like she's done anything drastic lately…" Beastboy added.

"I may not trust her _yet_, but I'm not sensing any bad intentions." Raven agreed!

"Guys, this is Jinx we're talking about. She was part of the HIVE five! Who knows what she's really planning. Don't you remember Terra?"

This caused an uncomfortable silence.

"She's not Terra man! Can't you accept the fact that maybe, just maybe, she might have actually changed?" Cyborg broke the silence.

"So it is decided then?" Starfire asked.

"All in favour say I."

"I."

"I."

"I."

"I."

"Robin?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

"Robin is there something wrong? It seems you have the constipation."

"No. Nothing Star.

Robin opened the door and Kid Flash fell in.

"Uhhhhhh. Hi."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Jinx, don't cry."

"I'm not crying." _I don't understand. I don't even want to be a titan that badly, why do I feel horrible?_

"C'mon. They've got something to tell you."

She wiped away her tears and walked into the living room.

"You're on probation."


	5. Trial

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time… On with the story…**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

'Beep! Beep!'

Jinx glanced at the clock.

1…

2…

3…

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! SIX IN THE MORNING? ON A SATURDAY?! Urghhhhhhh."

She hit the snooze button and continued her dream.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_In her dream…_

"Jinx?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something to ask you."

He got down on one knee.

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Jinx! Wake up!" Kid Flash shook her vigorously. This was happening at the same time Jinx was dreaming about being asked by Kid Flash.

"Yes!! Yes!! Yes!!" She shot up from her bed and soon realised what was really happening. "Get Out!" She slammed the door in his face.

The bad luck witch got dressed and slowly entered the kitchen. Beastboy and Cyborg were arguing over tofu waffles. Raven was sipping herbal tea and reading. Robin and Starfire were probably together somewhere. Kid Flash was flipping through channels.

"Does this happen every morning?" She asked Raven.

"Yup." Raven replied with her head buried in the book.

"Everybody assemble in the training area." could be heard through a PA.

"Dude! We have a PA?" Beastboy shouted. Everybody just ignored him and rushed to the training area.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"OK Jinx, you're up first." Robin ran his hand through his hair.

"This 'ill be easy."

The first few machine guns were easily taken out with pink waves of energy. Next she dodged the exploding flying disks by doing many cartwheels. Robin wasn't the only one with acrobatic skills anymore. Thousands of robots crowded around her. Jinx was surrounded and the titans thought she had no chance. Suddenly, a massive wave of pink was released from her fingertips, sending the robots flying. She had passed the simulation with flying colours and in record time to add.

"Woohoo! That's my girl!" Kid Flash cheered. Jinx tried to hide her blush. She wouldn't admit it, but she was pretty exhausted and had no idea of what the rest of the day had in store for her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"When there's trouble you know who to call…" Robin's mobile phone sounded loudly. Boy Wonder reached into his pocket. "Yes? Mmhm Mmhm. Ok we're on our way." He closed his sony ericsson. All of them stared at him wide-eyed.

"What's up guys?" He asked with a confused look.

"What's up? What's up?! I'll tell you what's up! My fist on your head if you don't tell us why you replaced your communicator." Cyborg tapped his fingers impatiently.

"Well you see it broke and—"

"And you bought yourself a mobile phone that matches your traffic light outfitwithout telling us?"

"Well, I…hey!" Everybody had a disapproving look on their face. Even Starfire was disappointed, which really made him regret. He was about to apologize when Raven cut in.

"No time for apologies, we have crime to stop."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

They ran towards the Kee Kwan jewellery store where someone had exploded their way through, shown through the hole at the corner of the shop. A scream. Two gunshots. Three people ran out.

"Titans Go!"

A villain with 'WILL' stamped across his forehead was seemingly trying to get away with a huge bag of diamounds.

"Muahahahaha! Foolish titans, you have fallen right into my trap!" He pulled on a lever against the wall and six metal cages fell from the ceiling. They all tried to break free but it was no use. What was unusual was that Jinx wasn't in a cage but tied by a special material, which prevented her from using her powers. The end of this special rope was held by the villain, whose name was obviously Will.

"Now that you cannot escape… my princess, will you stay with me and wreck havoc upon the city, in order to save your pathetic little friends?" Jinx winced at her new nickname. It took a while for her to realise who Will was.

_That voice. That nickname. No. It couldn't be._

"You!" She screeched.

"Ah. So you remember." Will smirked.

"Jinx, you know this guy?" Kid flash asked puzzled.

"Oh we go way back." He waved his hand.

"I thought you ran off with that slut? What's her name again? Kitten?"

"Look princess I was wrong. You know I always loved you right?"

Kid Flash was getting very uncomfortable and shifted his feet. _She was his girl!_

Will noticed this. " Why? You jealous?" He said referring to Kid Flash. He turned to around to see his reaction, but quickly averted his attention towards Jinx once again.

"So what do you say?"

An idea suddenly hit Jinx.

"Ok."

"I was only joking. Of course I wouldn't let you friends go. Tisktisk so gullible." He shook his head. _Everything is going according to plan. _They both thought in unison.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	6. Success or not

"Morning princess." Will tried to kiss her. At that exact moment, Kid Flash woke up and saw this. He grimaced.

"Look. If I'm gonna be around for a while we gotta get some things straight. Number one, don't call me princess. Number two, don't even try to get back with me." He gulped.

"Or there won't be a roof on top of your head no more."

"Whatever you say pri— I mean Jinx." Will shot her a million dollar smile and attempted to put his hand around her waist but she slapped his hand. Kid Flash snickered.

"Take that as a warning." She shot him "the stare". He shrugged the comment off.

"Why don't I show you around?"

Will pressed on a book which had MOBY DICK written on it and the shelf moved aside, revealing a huge room. Just beside the bookshelf she spotted a lever, which happened to be the same one Will had pulled when capturing them. On it in small print, were the words: Reverse lever to release_. Typical Will._ She rolled her eyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Will was the only person, other than Kid Flash she had ever fallen in love with. Jinx and him had been going out for a year until it happened.

Flashback

"Oh Willie poo!" Kitten's fugly face popped out from behind Will's locker door. Jinx, instead of storming over and demanding an explanation, waited for a minute to see what was going to happen next.

They started making out!

At first she became angry and if looks could kill, the couple would be dead by now. Quickly she became extremely sad. Tears ran freely down her face.

"How could you?!" She started running.

"Princess wait! I can explain!"

"C'mon who cares about her anyway?" Kitten said in an annoyed tone.

"I do." He pushed Kitten aside.

Running,

Running,

Running,

Her legs gave out. Jinx collapsed on a park bench beside the pond. That night her cry could be heard throughout the city. One minute. That's all it took. Her life would never be the same again. The next morning she went to Hive academy, to live out her life as a villainess…

End Flashback

However, unknown to Jinx Will had deeply regretted cheating on her and had devoted two years of his life trying to find her. Unfortunately he would have to try again because… his plan was about turn into smoke.

Jinx having been close to him, knew he could be distracted easily, along with other disturbing facts such as him being able to squirt milk out of his nose. But the details weren't important right now.

She checked the time. _Right on schedule._

"Oh honey, would you be a dear and get me some dim sum from Hong Kong? I'm starved." She flashed her eyelashes. He fell under her spell.

"Sure thing sweetheart." He boarded his ship and took off. Jinx pulled the lever up and the cages were retracted.

"You guys ok?"

"Yup. Thanks Jinx. We owe you." And with that, they fled the building. While she was running, she switched on her mobile phone.

"Nicole? It's Jinx. I need to call in a favour. Yaya. Oh um it's Will. Thanks." She closed her clamshell.

"Who did you call?" Kid Flash grew curious.

"Oh. Just taking care of some business."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Meanwhile in Hong Kong…

He landed his spaceship beside Discovery Bay and made it invisible.

"Hello? Anyone know where I can get dim sum?" He was ignored. A girl with curly black hair appeared from out of thin air.

"We meet again."

"Really?"

"No."

"Take him down girls." Two more girls appeared and started to attack him.

"Nononono, not the face! Not the face! Take anything and everything just don't daa FACE!" He waggled his wallet in the air. SWOOP! A bird caught it in its beak and flew away. Far, far away. _How Pathetic. _

"Hey! What the—" He was being squashed into the car hood along with other unmentionables. "Good job. Mission accomplished! Girls, take out the trash."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Back at the tower…

Robin was rummaging through countless drawers.

"How hard can it be to find a frickin' communicator!" SMASHMASHSLAMSLAM

"Finally!" He held Jinx's future in his hands. He closed the door and made his way to the main hall.

"Jinx, I know I speak on behalf of the whole team when I say, you're ready to be part of the teen titans." A smile formed on his face as he handed her the communicator.

"Congratulations!" The five other titans shouted in unison. Jinx stared at the object in her hands. _Maybe there is hope after all._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Thx to marskid, cartoonstar and ****God'schild777 for REVIEWING.**

**Now it's your turn to follow their good example...**


	7. I love you

He turned her room inside out.

Nothing.

Kid Flash was just about to leave when he noticed a calendar behind the door. Her birthday was circled on it. "Oh right it was her birthday yesterday, but Jinx wouldn't run just because of that." He sighed heavily and plopped himself on the floor.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I risked everything for him."

She got out of her car.

"I left everything behind."

She bought a train ticket.

"Love is a funny thing isn't it? Always ends up hurting you."

She laughed bitterly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"There's no use just sitting around waiting for something to hit me." He bumped into a seurity camera and an idea hit him at the same time. He decided to look through the surveillance tapes. _Maybe something happened last night._

**On the screen…**

"What's the big deal anyway? It's not like anyone's ever remembered it." A pink haired girl was sitting on the rooftop looking out into the city. The view was amazing, like a thousand fireflies dancing in the war night air.

Suddenly, a blonde haired girl appeared on the doorstep. Curious, Jinx jumped down to see who it was.

"Who are you?" Jinx asked. She gave the girl a heart attack.

"I'm Terra, Kid Flash's girlfriend." Jinx nearly choked on her own saliva.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah. You heard me."

"But I'm his girlfriend, Jinx." _He'd been cheating on me!_

Terra tried to figure out why that name seemed so familiar.

"That's right! You're that pitiful girl whom he took in because she seemed different, blahblah."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." She felt her powers surfacing.

"Of course I do. Why? You thought he loved you?" She laughed.

Jinx released a huge wave of pink from her fingertips, which sent Terra flying.

"Serves you right. No one messes with me."

**He took it out.**

"Urghhh! That little bitch just had to go and ruin everything!" She once ruined things between Raven and Beastboy and now between him and Jinx.

"Now how am I supposed to get her back? You tell me!" Just then Robin unexpectedly walked into the room after eavesdropping and being concerned with Kid Flash shouting at the computer screen. He put his hand on Kid Flash's shoulder.

"She at the train station. Go after her."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jinx was sitting on a bench on platform 14 tapping her fingers impatiently. It was always the same. Someone had broken her heart and now she was running away again.

"Hi." A boy with jet-black hair and blue eyes placed himself beside her. Jinx didn't respond.

"You okay?"

"No."

"Why?" _He is so annoying! Maybe if I ignore him for longer he'll leave me alone. _Unfortunately this was not going to happen.

"C'mon. It's not good to keep it all bottled up inside." He put his hand upon hers.

"Just leave me alone!"

"Look I'm just trying to help!"

"Well don't." Jinx said coldly and entered the train.

She scoped the room and breathed a sigh of relief. _He's gone._

Or so she thought.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When she got out she realised that she had nowhere to stay. No money. No means of transport. No food. Her stomach grumbled.

"Need a hand?" She looked up to find the same boy.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Why not?" She didn't know how to answer that.

"Look. The only two relationships I had ended up in smoke. It's always the same. You think they love you and they end up breaking your heart."

"Not all people are the same." He looked into her eyes.

"Give me a chance."

"At least let me help you find a job and place to stay."

After awhile she replied "Okay…"

"It's Max."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Max had done as he had promised. Jinx got a job illustrating books and Max editing them, since he could read really fast. Jinx was staying in the apartment next to Max. Over the few years they had known each other they'd become more than just friends and Jinx had fallen head over heels for him. Max and Jinx went out one night when…

They were having dinner at a fancy Italian restaurant. While Jinx was eating Max had seized the moment and took out a small velvet box, suddenly gotten down on one knee and popped out the big question.

"Jade will you marry me?"

"Yes." She said firmly as she took the diamound ring and slipped it onto her finger.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It had been a year since Max had asked Jinx to marry her and today was their wedding day. She was getting ready and Chelsea was her maid of honour.

"This is a total mess! I'm a total mess! White is just not for me!"

"Jade, really, you look fine." Chelsea combed Jinx's hair. _Better get it out now. _Jinx shifted uncomfortably.

"Chels my real name's Jinx."

"I know."

"How long have you known?" Jinx was surprised.

"Since the day I heard Gizmo's voice through the communicator."

"You're not going to stop being my friend?"

"I made friends with you because of who you are. I don't care about your past. What matters now is that you've changed."

"Thanks." Jinx smiled.

In the other room, Max was getting ready for another confession of his own.

"Today's the day." He took off his black wig.

"Don't worry It'll be fine." The Flash said reassuringly.

"I know." He said softly, but deep down he wasn't sure if things were going to go smoothly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jinx was a vision in white. As much as she hated wearing the white dress, today was her special day, which called for a special outfit. There's always a first time for everything.

She walked down the aisle carrying a small bouquet of flowers with no one by her side, but that was all about to change. She nervously approached the altar.

"Do you Max Kipp take Jade Hexe as your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Jade Hexe take Max Kipp as your husband?"

"I do."

"Wally West you may now kiss the bride."

_Wait whoa hold up!_

"Wally West?!" She shouted with slight anger but mostly with confusion.

"You lied to me! All this time!"

"How else was I supposed to get you back? I knew you wouldn't forgive me."

"How could I forgive you! You hurt me! Cheated on me! I thought you cared about me! I thought you were different!"

"I am!"

"Prove to me why!"

"Because I love you!"

He pulled her into a passionate kiss.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**That's the end folks! Hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
